Social ID Exchange
With the release of the Social element to Tiny Monsters, some people would like to grow their friends list quickly to get rewards: , , , , , or/and social xp. Keep in mind that the Friendship Monster has requirements for the minimum number of friends to evolve, but also that you can only give 25/50 gifts to people per day. When you see your tree sparkling, it means you're ready to collect your rewards! Also, with the latest game update, TinyCo has changed the minimum of 5 gifts to 2 gifts each time you receive from your Tree, but you can now collect every 30 minutes! You earn more with higher Social Level, starting at 12, as well. ADD NAME TO THE BOTTOM OF THE LIST Format: Username and Level *ont7 level 16 *Guera130 level 23 (I GIFT DAILY) code 641929 or 948931 (2018) *RoboBell4, Level 17 *YourMum0108 - Level 14 - Daily gifts *Mcriza (65) *maddie005, level 12 (I GIFT DAILY) *maddie055, level 11 (I GIFT DAILY) *ThiagoBA Lvl 22 *•Carmeme65523 (Im on everyday giftback guarenteed) *•DR4G0NM4573R *ACTIVE DEC 2017: kreshhh GIFT BACK!!! * Majdalh GIFT BACK GUARENTEED *levilewis777 I (gift4gift) on daily lvl 98 *floopto *Jimbob487 *ahj8718 (gift4gift) *Catalystiic Lvl 22 (Gift Back Guarenteed) *Imphinium level 9 (I'm like every second connected) *Koradon level 17 (Gift giving-back guaranteed!) *Jamjamlala level 28 (GIVE GIFTS SUPER FAST I GIVE BACK!!) *AMY5270 Level16 *LamyRefyl (Level 11)(Gift-back Daily) • Majdalh *mols4343 level 38 (gift for gift) *Brian684 level 18 (gift for gift) *Reese99456 Level 15 *follow the rules redcrayon *Demitraaa Level 15 *reaperforce level 6 *colt233 *williamd93 level 10 *xhazet level 14 *slorxis level 6 *hypnotic19 Level 14 *8113118 *AppleDumb lvl 7 *exitus89 *sib9397 *rcdove * Lachsfish lvl 7 * brigute13 Lvl29 * legendartay lvl 10 * tinytopiaa * GjFjDjCFj lvl 84 * brindler lvl 7 * luwhaaa lvl 24 * Victortjeee * mercy92 lvl 24 * theblackplue lvl 10 * danznielaa * Jeremy2448 lvl 34 * stoort88 * rickgrimesHU * MysticAdo * Megapopcycle * goldstallion * Inceadeus * CrvoAttano »»23tiffanyr lvl 11 social lvl 12«« * Kirov1 * Kampfnagel * Olivia415 Level: 26 * Mistmuck2 * GlennFrost51 * arielwiswis * Unatsiwaya * xyz9176 * TonyStarck lvl 90 * Etcienne * Emiliine level 67 * Esther516 * 12345095 * Nimrod616 * CaelyBarr * JumpyJones93 level 56 * Denuvyer * Lyrina25 * moosz * cumn * Dels1234 * katsyk * AndreaVaal * leaelisa * leamesuredc * Andreaavaal * Tarakore * RadiKarl * YourMum0108 (Daily Gifts - October 2017) * deej189 * Primalforce * AlkimYilmaz * Cotj73 level 45 * Falzen * MightyMouseCRIP * Maalomritha * BellaItalia1 * Anyarur * magnusof * patyco * Etcienne * rougethewolf * ifiwereme * Cless44 * Wsamuelson * dmnk * RoyalBlue98 * ThatGuyRayG * p4blomagno * psykotic * bukow * Falke4 * lucaspms55 * slashnyaoi * Tortiseland * caiojow * EddyGr * Merovin * Grace782 * KacireeSW * Jeff127 * Madch1ppy * bluewhite169 * marcsurname * wiberg * DemzC * Jhfciyf * Penguin453 * Rahimaker * YourMum0108 (Daily Gifts - October 2017) * Diamen91 * Sulcat * Curs3d * Touiker * AnMie * Dypz * Mephistopeles * sarahschell * zoetrope * villoso * jerseyJMC * Esmier * Cewientje * jablo6 * sebgop89 * Julias2004 * bronsonn * kaerid * refoss * Mistmuck * susanneosly * GayT * Drakhunter20 * rkapp14 * ali1030 * TotoAfrica * ironpig * 2beers * Maya1922 * jwall26 * Shrina48 * ditzydale * Muriat * samplrgal * Acezoo5 * NuclearGusta * MommaBen * Akomi * jayfinn14 * Goose522 * Pulch925 * MilsoSouza * YourMum0108 (Daily Gifts - October 2017) * Sternfee * rodgers2006 * luisr799 * tinies3 * Seglow2 * Paathyzynh * Kyres * Jam42986 * bergie88 * mit2 * TerrazasM * kcmunchkin19 * arc4angel * teeny19 * JadeJam02 * iamweaverrr * villager2003 * bel2000 * 03061999 (GIVE GIFTS SUPER FAST I GIVE BACK!!) * fuji512 * 17743 * Animaya3 * feistyknitty * cocain80s * LauraLaurent * adarling * Aquiel * Katbells13 * stacef23 * LSUEMGBC * LSMGBC * Cutiemon level 89 * Lindap99 * TinyXum * corsairkel * MrKibble * LunaSoa * fastsprint * YourMum0108 (Daily Gifts - October 2017) * Blondie73 * JKPinATX * kenny175 * danielb592 * GalacticWolf * Jumbostar98 lvl 10 * dgburns172 lvl 34 * babybull88 * Squabbid * EvilKoopa2 * zenikki28 * guignard58 *wholock9222 * Miguel2k14 * khaleesi201 level 9 * thi4ly * Korith * LeougusT * Gdawgz7437 * 4raiden4 level 12 * clurrburr * sorryfornot * Pigvin * Red1001001 * EmeraldGlow * Lina0lol * destiny2805 * kittysdevil * syradia * ripleydo * ryannnnnne lvl 12 social lvl 2 * Silvanon3 lvl 11 social lvl 13 * DrknssAbv * hgfdko level 18 * KaleLeBoss Level 15 * YourMum0108 (Daily Gifts - October 2017) * npsvol * Nefarian level 10 * Tulka level 9 * 262runner * PaxyRomana lv13 * livlynn lv12 * AngelArizona Lvl 31 Social Lvl 36 * Schuscha Lvl 24 Social Lvl 34 * LqDmnd Lvl11 * Remirai * Thiggins * Peanut106 * VH752 * woofiechan * chloerxs * macwales *marleymax28 *Tinylexx420 lvl 10 *KwonRaven lvl 30 *Bdkmv *aloebyme * lol no nolan *redcrayon level 55 *Reds7690 Level 23 * brittani93 * Tushko * CkhyaRawr kawaiigrunge (2-14-16) [Categorzy:Qew146 Has121277 * annugo95 *camsider *kimmichonga *SilverMare *Terraphynx * Mrsmitty19 *harriet115 nicobeth123 *19Megi81 *meldorable *kerubine *julir2 (i send gifts every day - 2016 active user!) *YourMum0108 (Daily Gifts - October 2017) * kayledawn86 * Toblorono (I'll regift every day!) * Jake506 (I send gifts everyday) * alleyford9 (gift everyday) Lukytigerwow lvl 10 * Yihwa * sareyyb Lvl 2311 *p *thisguytheo Level 14 active evryday * shelbysun, level 12, referral code 544505 (please use me! I need just one more) I gift every day too!! * 03061999 (GIVE GIFTS SUPER FAST I GIVE BACK!!) *Aldrek ( GIVES GIFTS FOR GIFTS, WILL GIVE DAILY,2016 user) *Zoloap Level 18 (Joined July, 10, 2016) *SirHams *AMY5270 Level 16 (Joined 31/10/2016) *Hilarysr Social Level 46 (I gift all the time so make sure to add me as long as you gift me back!) *KriziaI Level 16 (Joined July 9, *Shdr2thnkofu *VulpineNymph, lvl 18, social lvl 23. I'm active everyday, referral code 934085, I only need a couple more please *Ponce101 (always gift back active everyday) *levilewis777 I'm on daily and (gift4gift) level 98 573728 �� repheral code * Rrrrrgg (gift for gift, a daily player * shrike98jr. Play daily. Referral code 073308 * MrPurpleB Referral code: 928373 * YourMum0108 (Daily Gifts - October 2017) * djlamaster, level 26 * Dicepie, LVL 6 (Daily Player) *Evangeline14 (level 10) *utfudhrdjtfi level 45 (daily player) *MaleekBerry (level 13) I gift back always) *Morion *sicarii4828 lvl12 ,daily *CasteRt5 lvl 57 I play daily *player *iurewhiuerw *daily) *JaymesC Lv 18 Referral Code: 542431 *geryu4 Referral code 942851 (May 2017) *xXVenusXx Lv 25 Gifts everyday :) (ref code 334559) *MistressLisa play daily still *shahhhh (level 8) *BigTiddies *jme3284 level 40, play everyday (07/2017) *maddie005 (I GIFT DAILY) *maddie055 (I GIFT DAILY) *Yonyhi (08/2017) *c09481 (level 7) (referral code: 435469) *sircharles92 (11) *Lizzie9870 - Level 35 (Oct 2017) (Ref code: 137944) *abalab (Oct 2017) *YourMum0108 (Daily Gifts - October 2017) *DrRedocto - level 7 *wasabiroman (October 2017) code 605149 * Larise104 (November 2017) * StormyMay friend code 660577 thanks! :) * UniqueMadi (I play daily and give gifts) * jamkel level 54 (play daily and give gifts) February 2018 * gueratoday130 I gift daily (2018) * caysij I gift daily, I'm a new user (Feb. 2018) * lunaesansa and LoboBranco, we play and gift daily, (Feb. 2018) * Hinkypunk